Wrestling with my Conscience
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Trust me Chad, she won't say no." "Ya, how do you know?" He asked turning around to face me. I crossed my arms against my chest. "Because I'm your conscience."


**Guys! I have a huge announcement, **

**I'm going on a trip to Tokyo on July 19****th****, I'll be returning on August 18****th****. I just wanted to let you guys know because of this I won't be writing stories for awhile…unless they have computers in the hotel which I highly doubt. **

**I am currently working on the actual goodbye fic, but it might take me awhile since its different than the genre I usually write in :P**

**Disclaimer: I DO not OWN SWAC**

**Oh and note that, this takes place BEFORE they started dating (cause I'm evil like that MUHAHAHA!)**

* * *

"Movie or homework?"

"Homework."

"Sushi or cake?"

"Sushi."

"Concert or studying the rest of the night?"

"Studying the rest of the night."

"Come on Sonny!" Chad pleaded. I shook my head determinedly. "Sorry Chad schoolwork comes before having fun." I said in a motherly tone.

Chad scoffed and sat himself down.

"You can come with me." He tried again in a flirtatious tone.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nice try Chad, but we have finals tomorrow and you and I both know you're gonna fail if you don't study." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine…" Chad replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on lets go study!" I argued, pulling him to his feet. He smirked and followed suit. "Oh by the way before I forget, what colored tie should I wear tomorrow?" He asked popping his collar.

I giggled. "Chad, I'm your conscience not your wardrobe department!" I joked.

He snickered lightly.

Now you may be wondering what exactly was going on.

Well like I said before, I was officially Chad Dylan Cooper's conscience because lets face it, that guy is guiltless.

I turned my attention back at Chad who was staring dejectedly at his Math textbook. Who was I kidding; even with a conscience this guy was hopeless.

"Chad, are you doing alright?" I asked casually.

Chad turned to glare at me. "What does it look like?" He replied. I leaned closer to him. "Well it looks like the famous Chad Dylan Cooper isn't smart enough to solve a simple math equation." I said teasingly.

Chad shot me a death glance, "I knew I should've gone to that concert." He muttered under his breath.

I waved a finger in his face. "Sounds like someone's disobeying their conscience." I sang.

Chad swatted my hand away and resumed his failed attempt at studying.

"This is hopeless." He finally said after a moment's silence.

I nodded. "Yeah…it is." I admitted. Chad let out a groan before getting up and marching over to the fridge in his dressing room.

Upon realizing what he was doing I quickly shouted. "Water instead of soda!" Chad growled before slamming the mini fridge, a bottle of water in his hand.

"I hate you." He viciously bit out. "Why thank you." I responded smiling.

Chad took a seat next to me once again. "So what do you think I should do?" he asked taking a sip of his water.

"Try harder?" I guessed.

Chad glared at me playfully. "I'm serious, maybe I should just give up." He said sternly, placing the water bottle on the table. I immediately sat up, "No, I'm your conscience and I won't allow that!" I argued.

Chad looked at me amused as I tapped my chin deep in thought. "Maybe we should get something to eat first then try again?" I asked. Chad smiled, "I like that idea Munroe."

"Well then come on!" I encouraged.

Before I could take off Chad took hold of my arm. "Chad?" I asked slightly worried.

"Before we go I need to ask my conscience something." He said, winking as he mentioned the conscience part.

"Okay." I answered cautiously.

He took a deep breath in. "What do if I like this one girl." He asked completely serious. I actually thought he was kidding before I looked up in his striking blue eyes.

Because in those eyes I saw more hope and sincerity that I've ever saw in them.

And I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't break a little at the sight.

I sighed and smiled at him. "You should ask her out." I said confidently. Chad looked up at me, a new spark flickering in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked determinedly.

I nodded. Chad's hand suddenly dropped from mine. "What if she says no?" he asked dejectedly. "Trust me, she won't say no!" I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yah, how do you know?" he asked turning around to face me.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Because I'm your conscience." I stated.

Chad scoffed as I continued, "I know you better than anyone, besides you're a famous Hollywood actor and…" I trailed off.

Chad focused his attention back to me. "Anyone would be stupid not to fall for you." I finished. Chad's lips curved into a smile. "Okay then." He said with new determination.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" I asked encouragingly.

"Nope!" Chad declared taking a seat on the couch.

"Chaad!" I whined. "She won't say no." I assured." Looking him in the eye. Chad sighed once again. "You promise?" he asked.

I nodded trying to get used to the idea of Chad dating another girl.

Just then he turned to look at me. "Sonny will you go out with me?" he asked.

Needless to say I was stunned shocked.

"Hah?" was all I could muster up. "I asked if you wanted to go out with me." Chad asked a bit more impatient than the first time.

"What about the girl?" I asked completely clueless. Chad rolled his eyes and shook me by the shoulders. "You're the girl!" he spelled out, finally releasing his grip and looking away.

"Oh." I said finally catching onto the situation.

"So will you?" he asked after a moment's silence.

I smirked, "I'm gonna have to ask my conscience."

* * *

**LOL I actually wrote more but I think I'll cut it there! **

**The original ending ended with Chad going like, "What's my conscience telling me to do now?" and Sonny would be all, "You're conscience is telling you to shut up and kiss me."**

**XD I'm such a sap! **

**Anyways review? Pretty please? **

**With sugar on top? XD See what I did there? Cause' my names sugar and…sugar on the…never mind.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
